


Half as long, Twice as bright.

by why-the-hell-do-i-write (stillwater_writes)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, It's sort of reflective, Mild Angst, and is another refrence, i guess?, it's a bit bitter sweet though?, more pain, so like, the title is a dead giveaway, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillwater_writes/pseuds/why-the-hell-do-i-write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brightest burning hearts are always the first to go out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half as long, Twice as bright.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hawkefeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkefeathers/gifts).



> Some angst I made and then threw at visor76. They absolutely ruined me with one of their fics, I say 'that needs angst in return' and then this happens.  
> I listened to this song while writing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1FLKi0flMk8&index=23&list=PL55B01CC137519DA2

Gabriel Reyes has known many people in his life. Each unique in their own right, with bright eyes and even brighter hearts. But none of them could hold a flame to Jack Morrison. His companion. His best friend. His brother.

They’re not related by blood or name, but it’s not either of those that makes family.

It’s the bond.

Knowing without a doubt that they’ll have your back. Being steadfast in your belief of them, and them returning the same. Having a hand to hold on to, and someone to offer yours to.

It’s a bond that goes so much deeper than the pattern of DNA or the name on a paper.

It’s born of life. Of shared experience. Of time together. Good, bad and everything in between. Being there to haul each other out of the mud. From standing together.

\---

**Half as long, twice as bright.**

Gabriel runs his hand along the stone inscription. A deep melancholy settling in his chest. That was practically Jack’s catchphrase.

\---

“Why are you so damn excited? This is just a boring stakeout mission. Nothing interesting is going to happen.” Gabriel is a little bitter with command if he’s honest with himself. Not because he’s been put on assignment with Jack, he’s happy about that, but because it’s a very tedious assignment. And the mild sleep deprivation this has caused him isn’t helping either. Jack responds with a laugh, flashing his easy smile.

“Because we’re out on a mission. We’re going to help someone out. Doesn’t matter if it’s boring. So long as we’re doing something, I’m going to make the most of it.” He turns away from the window, excited gaze meeting Gabriel’s. “Listen to this, alright? Half as long, twice as bright. It’s an old saying. It more or less means; it doesn’t matter how long you live, just that you live the brightest you can. Don’t be afraid to do anything and embrace what you’re doing in the present. Too much time is spent on waiting or regret. And I don’t ever want to regret anything. If there’s a risk? Take it. If there’s something you’ve always wanted to do? Do it. If your heart tells you to go do something? Do it. Listen to your heart. Don’t live your life in a way that’ll leave you filled with regret later.” Gabriel blinks at him for a second, words sinking in.

“Huh. That’s a nice sentiment, I’ll give you that. You come across it on your own or did someone teach you?” Jack hums slightly, attention turning back to the compound they have under surveillance.

“My moms are the ones who got me thinking about it. Living life to its fullest I mean. I’m the one who found the phrase hanging around on the internet. From there,” he shrugs slightly, “I don’t really know. The philosophy more or less developed on its own.” Gabriel hums thoughtfully, gaze turning back to the building as well.

“Well. Sounds like you’ve got things pretty well figured out, huh Morrison?” He shoots a sideways look and crooked grin at his still smiling companion.

“Guess you’re right.”

\----

The wind blows past, light breeze stirring up leaves and dried flower petals alike.

Memories of both missions and times past flutter amongst them. That secluded corner of Colorado, holed up in the mountains and snow. New Mexico, the heat of the desert making mirages in the sand. Hours spent watching targets. Even more spent waiting on base, taking inventory or simply passing the time.

Going home, and introducing their respective families to their newest member.

Jack’s confusion and distress over the size and bustle of LA, having little to no city experience to speak of. His surprise and near embarrassment at the doting of Gabe’s parents and siblings alike. How cute he looked when finally convinced to play dress up. Watching the sunset together at the beach.

Gabe’s initial disorientation over the small Indiana town, nearly getting lost in all of the winding roads. The enthusiastic and open-armed greeting of Jack’s family. Falling in easily with everyone, never feeling out of place. The crisp and fresh air only afforded by the sprawling fields of green.

His hand traces the engraved name this time, mind drifting away with the next breeze.

\----

“Gabe!” Jack practically sprints into their quarters, eyes alight and a paper clutched tightly in his hand. “Have you seen the posters? Did you get an invitation too??” Gabriel huffs, slightly annoyed about the apparent nickname he’s gained in the last few days, but unable to hide the grin creeping across his face.

“You think I haven’t?” Jack blinks, seemingly thrown for a loop.

“Wait. What’s that in answer to?”

“What do you think cabrón? Both of course.” His tone is teasing, the insult having no force behind it and an included eye roll making his teasing even more obvious.

“Jackass.” Jack shoves him slightly, trying to pout but having the expression ruined by the grin he’s fighting. “I hate you sometimes, you know that?”

“And I hate you too.” He returns an even wider grin, this ribbing of theirs having become more or less tradition. “But.” He says, smile fading slightly. “Question is are you going to do this? I don’t know about it to be honest. Looks fishy.” Jack flops down on his adjacent bed, smile fading slightly as he flattens out the crumpled sheet, the US government logo and the words ‘Soldier Enhancement Program’ proudly emblazoned across the top.

“Of course. It’s going to make us stronger, right? Means we can do more. Do things nobody else can. We can help more people.” He stops a second, as if a realization dawned on him. “You’re going to join too, right?” Gabriel cringes away slightly, Jack’s gaze making him feel a bit guilty.

“I... I don’t know. This just doesn’t seem right, you know? I know what they’ve said, but it’s also an experiment isn’t it? What if things go wrong? I just...” he lets out a sigh, “I don’t know right now. I need to think on it. We have time before needing to respond, right?” Jack’s smile has mostly faded now, the energy in his eyes having died down.

“Yeah. There are a few days.” Gabriel nods, expression thoughtful.

“I’ll think about it. I’ll make a decision by the deadline date.”

\--

The days pass very quickly, and Gabriel is still conflicted. He’s not sure what to do. _Do I join despite how fishy it all seems? Or do I not join and potentially leave Jack?_

It’s only a second later that his decision is made.

\--

“So... uh, what did you choose? I choose to join...” Jack is nervously hovering in the middle of the room, twining his fingers anxiously. Gabriel doesn’t respond at first, instead grabbing the two beers he’d gotten earlier and offering one to Jack, who takes it confusedly. Gabe cracks the top, smile spreading across his face as he hold the drink to his friend in a toast.

“Half as long.” Jack blinks for a second, startled before a radiant grin captures his face and he returns the toast.

“Twice as bright.”

\--

Things are just about as bad as expected. The chemicals, drugs and hormones dumped into their systems have many, many unpleasant side effects. Every time either of them wants to give up though, they share that smile and utter their promise to live life fully.

\----

He’s sitting on the ground now. Silently facing the stone, hood pulled up against the cooling autumn air. Gabriel reaches out, fingers tracing their way over the carved in date now, as what happened both days and lifetimes ago comes back.

\----

The start of the Omnic crisis took the world by storm. Nobody was ready for it. The hostile robots controlled by the malevolent AI programs stormed every place they could find, causing destruction and terror in their wake.

The crisis called for a response, so the UN made what they called the Overwatch Strike Force. A relatively small team, made of talented and unique people from all over the world. Reinhardt Wilhelm, the aging knight of incredible strength. Torbjörn Lindholm, an engineer whose brilliance is only matched by his ability to hold a grudge. Ana Amari, the greatest sniper the world has ever seen. Liao, a mysterious individual held in very high regard and not without a great amount of skill. Jack Morrison, more or less then center of morale for the team, able to motivate with just his presence. Gabriel Reyes, commander of the team and the one most hell bent on keeping everyone safe.

Together they fought for humanity, driving back the Omnic threat and working to restore balance to the crumbling world.

\--

Omniums all across the world, filled with hostile enemies who don’t feel pain and will never relent. It’s a daunting task for anyone, even more so for such a small team.

But fight they did, and eventually victory found itself much more attainable than originally thought. It all went relatively smoothly, until the day it didn’t.

\--

“We need to get outta here!” Torbjörn shouts over the comms, as the gunfire dies down and the wailing sirens begin. “The power core’s gonna blow! It’ll irradiate this place for miles around! And we need to be gone when that happens! We have fifteen minutes tops!”

“Right! I’m ordering a full retreat! The job’s more or less done here!”

“But wait! What about-” Jack tries to interject.

“Amari! Provide us with cover fire! Liao! Bring in the jet! We’re in the air in five!”

“Right.”

“I’ve got my eye on you. Don’t worry.”

“Right. Jack. Reinhardt. Torbjörn. We need to group up and rendezvous with Ana before heading to the extraction point. Meet up is in front of the entrance.”

“Right away my friend!” Torbjörn simply grunts in acknowledgement.

“Wait! Gabe! What about the people near here? They need to be evacuated!” Gabriel swears under his breath. _That’s right._

“Liao! Get someone on the phone and issue that order! We need to get the civilians out of here.”

“There isn’t time. Not for a full evacuation at least. No matter what, there will be people caught. If not in the blast, then in the radiation zone.” Gabe curses under his breath again at Ana’s assessment. _She’s right. What the hell do we do here?_

“Is there a way to contain the blast and radiation? Or keep the core from exploding in the first place?”

“I may know a way, but it’s suicide! There are still hostile tin cans roaming around! And with the fire it’s probably impossible to breathe in there! Much less see! Not to mention what will happen!” They’re all coming up on Ana’s perch now. She jumps down, landing with the group.

“Well? What do we do?” she asks, sharp gaze focused entirely on Gabriel.

“We... we head to the extraction point. Try to minimize losses and evacuate as many people as possible. It’s all we can do.”

“Wait! There has to be something we can do!” Jack’s voice is desperate. “Torbjörn, what’s this fix you’re talking about? Maybe we can do it!”

“No. Not a chance. The only hope is to destroy the transformer panel. It’ll release the built up electricity, but we’re talking millions of kilowatts. All directly into the room the panel is in. If the smoke and fire doesn’t kill ya, the electricity will.” Jack nods solemnly, a hard determination in his eyes.

“And what does this panel look like?”

“Yer not seriously thinking about going in there, are you?! That’s crazy!”

“I have to! If there’s even a chance that this’ll keep everyone safe I’m more than happy to risk it.”

“This is insane! He can’t be serious can he?!” Gabe stares deep onto Jack’s eyes, reading the all too familiar resolve in them.

“You sure about this? Nobody’d blame you for leaving.” The resolute shake of a head he gets in return is the predictable but dreaded answer. Silently, they pull into a hug.

“You know me.” Jack whispers.

“Half as long, twice as bright.”

“Live with no regrets.”

“Do what your heart says is right.” Jack nods slightly before whispering one more thing. When he’s done, Gabriel nods in return and they break off the hug. “Lindholm. Tell him what the panel looks like.” The man sighs indignantly, seemingly wanting to say something before he gives up and starts describing the panel to Jack. When he’s done, they’ve got ten minutes on the clock.

“It’s been an honor serving with you all. I don’t know if this is a time for goodbyes, but I don’t want to try and make them when it’s too late.” He stands at attention for a moment, giving everyone a firm salute. The group returns the gesture, and with that, Jack leaves, walking along the path to the Omnium on his own.

The rest of the team heads to the extraction point, expressions somber. Despite Jack’s positive words, they know he’s not coming back. He wouldn’t have left his comm if he was.

\--

Time passes.

The Omnium doesn’t explode.

The nearby towns and settlements survive.

Jack Morrison dies alone.

\----

Gabriel is standing again, hand pressed against the smooth, cool headstone as tears form in his eyes.

He was worried his friend would die as an unsung hero, sacrifice only known to those in the team. It wasn’t to be the case it seems.

\----

The news of Jack Morrison’s heroic sacrifice spreads through the media like wildfire.

He’s named a hero in the town he saved, and the people vote to make a holiday in his honor.

There’s a large funeral, with prominent people from governments all over the world. They’re mostly there for show, but a few genuinely mourn.

There’s talk of a plaque in his honor being affixed to the newly formed Overwatch’s HQ. The elected Strike Commander confirms it.

Overwatch as a global peacekeeping force is what the two had worked towards. It’s the very least that Gabe can do for his fallen brother.

\----

Gabriel takes his hand off the headstone, the crisp and fresh air floating by as a breeze.

Tears have begun to trace lines down his face.

_Remember; no regrets._ the wind caries the whisper of the grinning ghost beside him.

He places a hand back on the stone once more, this time leaving a single blue forget me not behind.

Quietly, Gabriel repeats the last thing Jack ever said to him.

“I love you brother. And I’m sure going to miss you.”


End file.
